1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an information terminal, and a program. More particularly, the present invention is appropriately used to operate the image processing apparatus in response to an instruction from the information terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many image forming apparatuses have preset buttons. When a content of a setting is previously stored in the image forming apparatus, if it is called based on an operation of the preset button, the content (a function) of the setting can be used by simply making a setting for the image forming apparatus even if the stored setting is complicated. Convenience may be further enhanced when the contents of the setting are stored for each individual (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-114825). In the following description, such setting is referred to as presetting, as needed.
However, a content of the presetting needs to be previously set in each of the image forming apparatuses. Thus, the following problem occurs.
Even when the image forming apparatuses are of the same type, the presetting may not have been performed. In such a case, even if a normal operation for the preset image forming apparatus has been performed, a user cannot give an instruction to execute a function enabled by the presetting. More specifically, a content present in the image forming apparatus, which the user normally uses, is rarely set in an image forming apparatus which is installed on another floor or an image forming apparatus in another business office, for example. Further, the desired presetting is not performed for an image forming apparatus at a business trip destination. When using the image forming apparatus for which the desired presetting has not been performed, even if the image forming apparatus is used just as the image forming apparatus of the same type and having the same function, the user is forced to carry out an operation different from usual, which causes inconvenience.